Pijamada en casa de Ino
by ElizabethValiel
Summary: Sakura no hacia mas que quejarse y Ino, bueno, ella no tenia mucha paciencia... (Sakura/Ino) Femslash (Yuri) LEMON.


**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama

**Note**: He vuelto! La perversidad de este mundo cruel ataco mi mente inocente de nuevo xD y el work es jodidamente fácil de usar, así que eso, me ha dado por el SakuIno y esto salio...

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje vulgar, Femslash (Yuri) y LEMON (Así con mayúsculas xD)

Los amo, gracias por leer.

* * *

.

.

-Ya supéralo Sakura.- dice Ino sentada en posición india sobre su cama. Tiene puesto un pijama que consiste en una fina blusa de tirantes y un corto short, y se inclina hacia adelante dejando ver más de lo que debería su escote. Sakura, que está sentada en la misma posición que ella pero abrazando una almohada, desvía la mirada y vuelve a su tarea de hundir la cara en la pobre almohada que nada tiene que ver pero que yace empapada de lágrimas de todas formas.

-No! Ino, no puedo!, es un maldito idiota, y quiero matarlo, joder, ¿Qué no me entiendes, maldita sea?!- lloriquea con la voz demasiado alta la peli rosada ahora golpeando con los puños a la pobre almohada que, insisto, nada tiene que ver.

Ino rueda los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los dioses del Olimpo, o quien fuera que estuviera de turno, porque estaba a punto de golpearla. En serio, era demasiado dramática ¿Qué si el idiota de Sai se acostó con Karin? De todas formas Sakura le había dicho (o confesado, mas bien) que no amaba a ese idiota.

-Deja de ser tan dramática, coño, que no se ha acabado el mundo. Lo mismo pasó con Sasuke-kun, y con el idiota de Suigetsu, ¿y qué? Sigues viva ¿no?- Dice Ino, su tacto no es su mejor cualidad, como abran de darse cuenta.

-Sí, pero Sasuke-kun en realidad estaba enamorado de Naruto, y de Suigetsu lo venia venir, es un jodido psicópata, lo sabes, pero de Sai, de SAI, Ino! – grito de nuevo con su voz chillona sorbiéndose los mocos y apresando de nuevo a la ya resignada almohada.

- Eso te pasa por meterte siempre con el mismo tipo de imbéciles, Sakura, ya deberías haber aprendido.

-Yo no hago eso! Dime ¿Qué jodidos tienen en común Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu y el idiota de Sai?!

- Pues que todos ellos hayan tenido una infancia de mierda y considerablemente marcada por un hermano mayor muerto, lo que cabe destacar afecto considerablemente a su cordura ¿no te parece suficiente?

Sakura apretó los labios y abrió los ojos, la mano media levantada, como queriendo decir algo pero no se le ocurría qué. Finalmente se paró de la cama con aire indignado, ella llevaba una polera de algodón larga y sus bragas bajo de pijama, nada tan glamoroso como el pijama de encajes de Ino, tiro la almohada con rabia frente a Ino y espeto un:

-Pues tu sí que sabes subir el ánimo, cerda.

-Frentona.

-Puta!.

-Plana de mierda!

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban demasiado cerca, las dos chocando las narices y mostrando los dientes igual que dos perros peleando, Sakura estaba inclinada sobre Ino, y esta se sintió repentinamente caliente. Sus respiraciones se mesclaban, hacia frio y podía notar los pezones de Sakura bajo la delgada tela de la polera.

Entonces quiso alejarla y le dio un bruco empujón, haciendo que Sakura, que era, probablemente, la persona más torpe de la tierra, perdiera el equilibrio cayendo en cima suyo, haciéndola caer también en el proceso. La cama dio un brusco remesón y entonces todo lo que podía ver era el cabello rosado de Sakura. Sus pechos se tocaban, y Sakura estaba respirando cerca de su oreja, haciendo que la piel se le erizara y mandando corrientes eléctricas que iban a parar desde la punta de los dedos hasta su intimidad.

Sakura intento pararse con torpeza, rosando sus labios finos con la piel de porcelana de Ino, haciendo que su cabello las cubriera, y es cuando Ino ya no aguanta más y levanta un brazo bruscamente para atrapar su nuca y besarla con desesperación. Sakura abrió los ojos gigantes y lanzo una exclamación, que Ino aprovecho para meter su cálida lengua en su boca.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que los pechos de Ino, que eran grandes y bonitos, todavía chocaban con los de ella, y sintió su lengua tibia acariciando la suya, y fue cuando cedió y empezó a mover sus labios suavemente, lento y con calma, saboreando el lápiz labial de fresas y el perfume empalagoso de Ino. Noto lo distinto que era besar a una chica en vez de a un chico. Empezó a mover sus manos inquietas por debajo de la blusa de Ino para masajear sus suaves pechos, haciendo su respiración más errática y que sus bragas se mojaran notablemente. Ino no perdió el tiempo y subió las manos pos las delgadas piernas de Sakura y empezó a acariciarla por encima de las bragas, notando su humedad y mojando las bragas ella también.

Mierda, estaba besando a su mejor amiga, a Ino, a la cerda, joder, y algo debía estar mal porque le encanta, porque empieza a mover las caderas contra los dedos gentiles de Ino, porque quiere comérsela entera.

(Coñojoderostias)

Ino se gira sobre Sakura y queda encima suyo, se sienta a horcajas sobre ella haciendo que inevitablemente sus intimidades se rosaran y haciendo que Sakura gimiera tan deliciosamente que creía que moría. Se quito la blusa de tirantes dejando ver sus hermosos pechos, y deleitando a Sakura que movía las caderas contra ella buscando mas placer. Ino se inclino para besarla y lucho para quitarle la polera de algodón, que por unos minutos había odiado, sus pechos desnudos se tocaron y ambas gimieron, Sakura tenía los pechos más pequeños, pero a Ino le fascinaron y empezó a lamerlos y a jugar con los dulces pezones en su boca, Sakura gemía y suspiraba y apretaba las sabanas bajo sus manos, Ino cambio su boca por sus manos para seguir bajando hasta sus rosadas bragas. Lamio el clítoris por encima de la tela y Sakura subió hasta el cielo, le bajo las bragas y metió un dedo en su intimidad mientras lamia y succionaba haciendo a Sakura delirar en placer.

-I-Ino, espera, m-me toca a mí.- dijo con la voz cortada y en un rápido movimiento levanto a Ino del cabello para besarla e invertir posiciones. Empezó estrujando sus pechos, que le parecían tan hermosos que eran casi irreales, dejo un rastro de besos mojados por su plano abdomen y llego a su centro, le quito los shorts y metió su pequeña y roja lengua en la intimidad de Ino, haciendo que esta pegara un gritillo y la sujetar de los cabellos, tiro de Sakura para besarla y murmuro contra sus labios, mientras las dos rosaban su intimidad con urgencia

-Tengo una idea.- Entonces se paro y tomo de la mano a Sakura, fueron a la pieza de sus padres y del tercer cajón de la cómoda en donde estaba el televisor, saco un consolador doble, que sabía que su mama tenia porque lo había encontrado por accidente cuando era niña, mientras buscaba sostenes de su madre para ponérselos ella.

Tiro a Sakura, que miraba embelesada y con un poco de pánico el objeto que su amiga tenía entre sus suaves manos, a la cama y encendió el vibrador, se lo introdujo ella una parte, y grito de placer mientras besaba a Sakura, tomo el otro lado del consolador y lo paso por en cima del clítoris de Sakura, haciéndola temblar. Y mientras con una mano estrujaba su pequeño pecho derecho, con el otro le introdujo el consolador, y empezó a mover las caberas dando embestidas a su amiga que suspiraba su nombre entrecortado mientras le enterraba los dedos en la cintura.

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más y más rápidas hasta que alcanzaron el anhelado orgasmo, Ino cayó sobre Sakura tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras apagaba el vibrador. Siguieron en esa posición todavía con el vibrador dentro hasta que pudieron moverse. Ino saco el vibrador y lo limpio con los pañuelos que su madre tenía sobre el velador. Lo dejo donde estaba y camino hasta su cuarto, Sakura la siguió después de unos minutos un poco confundida sin saber qué hacer. Cuando entro a la habitación Ino ya estaba vestida y debajo de las tapas, dijo,

-Ya vístete, frentona, mis padres no tardaran en llegar y tenemos que estar dormidas.

Sakura se vistió automáticamente y con un millón de preguntas en la mente (¿Qué coño había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué Ino? ¿Y ahora, que hacía, seguían siendo amigas, o qué? Joder, joder joderjoder) Se metió a la cama incomoda e Ino apago la luz. Tenía un millón de preguntas pero estaba agotada, y no tardo en mirar hacia el lado contrario de Ino para dormir, estaba casi dormida cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Ino y luego su brazo entero abrazando su cintura, y su cuerpo amoldándose a su espalda. –Te quiero, frentona…- Susurro suave en su oído, y Sakura se sintió tibia de nuevo. Ino enterró la cara en su cabello y sintió su respiración acompasarse, señal de que se había dormido. Sakura apretó su mano y susurro –Yo también, cerda…- Y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

. End

* * *

.

¿Y que? merece aplausos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte ¿? Todo es bien recibido :D

.


End file.
